


Just Sleep

by Jappa13



Series: Frerard For Everyone! [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Helpful Frank, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't sleep. Frank wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first My Chemical Romance Frerard story I have posted. I'm a little nervous...  
> I hope you like it~!

Gerard stared at the wall of his small bunk in the band’s bus. His eye lids felt heavy and his brain felt foggy. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to shut down and sleep. His feet were tangled in the blanket uncomfortably and he just could not find the right position. His neck was twisted awkwardly so he wouldn't hit it against the wall. His knee was starting to ache due to the constant rubbing and moving against the wall’s rough surface.

His breath came out in a rushed sigh. He turned around so he was facing the stained brown curtain (which he was positive used to be red). After a moment he decided that facing the curtain was making things worse and ended up rolling onto his back.

This is seriously getting ridiculous.   

Honestly, he just needed a hug. To be wrapped up in Frank, enveloped in his warmth and his scent. To lull off to sleep feeling loved.

But Frank would be asleep right now and Gerard doesn't want to wake up his boyfriend (also the bunk would be too cramped with the both of them).

Gerard started tapping his fingers against the covers, light pattering echoed through his bunk.

After a few minutes Gerard heard rustling coming from the bunk above him.

A soft voice whispered down to him. "Gerard, are you okay?" Frank asked.

Gerard sighed. "I can't sleep."

There was no reply and Gerard thought Frank might've fallen back asleep. Then came some more rustling and the sound of the curtains above him being opened. Then there was a soft thud and his curtain was pulled open. Gerard was greeted with the sight of a sleepy, shirtless Frank.

"Move over," Frank mumbled, yawning. Gerard shuffled closer to the wall and waited.

Frank pulled himself into his boyfriend’s bunk and instantly pulled Gerard towards him in a big hug. Their legs were tangled, Frank's arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping him close.

Gerard slid his arms around Frank's waist and rested his head on his chest. There was a thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud echoing into his head.

Frank pressed his lips softly to Gerard's hair. "Love you." he whispered and sighed.

Gerard felt warm. The steady beat of Frank's heart and his slow breathing echoed through his mind and through his body. He gripped lightly at the covers and pulled them up over them. Gerard tucked his head under Frank's chin and pressed his hand tightly into Frank's side.

His eyes drifted shut and he was lulled off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please let me know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
